1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack, a method of charging the same, and a vehicle including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the wide use of portable electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones, digital cameras, laptop computers, and so on, batteries for supplying electric power to operate these portable electronic devices have been actively developed. In addition, recently, large-capacity battery systems used for electric vehicles, Uninterruptable Power Supplies (UPSs), and energy storage systems have been briskly developed.
A battery is provided in a battery pack together with a protection circuit for controlling charging and discharging of the battery. Various research into efficiently and safely charging or discharging the battery via the protection circuit has been conducted. In addition, various research for increasing the number of charging cycles and the length of discharging cycles of a battery has been conducted.